


Komaeda and Pepe: An Escapade

by Cat_magics



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, meme - Fandom
Genre: Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_magics/pseuds/Cat_magics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pepe meets a man who will change his life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komaeda and Pepe: An Escapade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittleimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittleimp/gifts).



> heres the Crotch, the beginning , the #inspo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2LpBnIDQHE

“Pepe, I’ve found you. I’ve finally found you. I’ve been looking for you for years, after seeing you from my side of the screen.”  
“Seeing me?”, Pepe whispered, questioningly.  
“Well, I didn’t really see you with my eyes, per say. My, er, crotch was the only thing in the video, so I had to sense you through that. And believe me, my crotch knows what it wants. I think, maybe, the fact that it sensed you proves how worthy you are.”  
“That’s-well. Uh. Who are you, actually?” Pepe stuttered.  
“I’m Komaeda Nagito”, the white-haired boy said. “I don’t really know how I got here, but I do know one thing. My crotch wants you. Pepe, tell me, does yours feel the same?”  
Pepe had never been with a man before, hell, he hadn’t even touched a woman since that time in middle school when he tried holding Jasmine’s hand. Jasmine had swatted him away, of course. Aside from his obvious failures with women, though, men were something he had never even considered. Ridiculous, he thought. Then, he began to wonder. Was it possible, then, for him to love a man? He hadn’t really been exposed to this kind of thing before. Now, given the possibility, what did he want? Did he want this boy, Komaeda? Did his crotch truly want this?  
Yes, he decided. His crotch wanted Komaeda.  
“K-komaeda kun… I’ve never been with a man. Are you sure?”  
“I was born sure, Pepe. Like, I think I was literally born into this reality a few seconds ago after I pinpointed your IP address. I think I might have even been born to meet you?”  
Pepe was floored. No one had ever spoken to him like this. Any remaining trace of doubt was wiped from his mind.  
“I….I…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t know how. Luckily, Komaeda was one step ahead of him. Stepping toward Pepe’s greasy computer chair, he gently shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the floor, letting Pepe admire his subtly toned build.  
Pepe’s breath caught in his throat, and Komaeda looked away, blushing. He looked as if he might regret his actions, as if he might pick up the coat, apologize and scamper away.  
“N-no. It’s-it’s fine, you’re, fine.” Pepe’s voice was awkward, unsure, as if he was descending a crumbling staircase, unsure if his next step would bring the thing crashing down.  
“Er, okay, alright”, the white haired boy said, blushing a bit harder. Komaeda walked over to the chair, moving aside empty boxes of Mountain Dew and rolled up Dorito bags as he went.  
Komaeda was terrified, he was shy. He had never done something like this before. Hinata-kun wouldn’t have let him do this in a million years.  
Gently placing his legs on either side of Pepe, he lowered himself until he was straddling the sad, sad man. Although, with the addition of Komaeda, Pepe became a bit less sad and a bit more aroused.  
“a-Ah!!” Komaeda gasped, as he felt a bulge in Pepe’s crusty track pants. His breath hitched, and without even realizing, Komaeda began to grind into Pepe’s lap. He needed more, he needed Pepe’s dick. Leaning closer, voice low, Komaeda whispered, “Pepe, I want you to fuck me. I want you to Shrek my ass. I need your dick, Pepe, I need every single fucking XXL Shrek dildo you have stuck up my cute little ass. I need you to fuck me out of my mind with every single piece of Shrek merchandise you own, you need to wreck me, right here, right now.”  
“And,” Komaeda said, taking Pepe’s custom Shrek ear headband off his cluttered computer desk, “I want you to wear the ears”.  
Pepe almost came then and there, like, that was almost too much for him. Just to think, he had such a cute little boy on his lap, saying these filthy, lewd things to him, not to mention, he wouldn’t be shamed in regards to his special interest. His special interest being that in sex toys modeled after the hit dreamworks film, Shrek, and the resulting franchise.  
Pepe began moving his hips back and forth, which although not being what Komaeda had asked, worked with his grinding to make the experience enjoyable. At least Pepe thought it did, from the way Komaeda’s shallow breath would occasionally hitch, and the way the white haired boy would occasionally have to stifle a moan with the back of his hand. At one point, after continuing like this for a few minutes, he actually managed to bounce Komaeda into the air. That was it for Pepe, he couldn’t keep himself together any longer.  
His mortal flesh suit ripped apart to reveal his true cosmic form, an erotic, glistening orb, hovering in midair. The orb grew larger and larger, consuming a large majority of Eastern Europe, excluding his room. Komaeda hadn’t yet been absorbed into the orb, but soon, it would be time. Focusing his omniscient glare onto Komaeda, he noticed the boy was shaking, this time in a way indicating fear. Pepe had transcended meager human emotions upon assuming his true form, but he had enough recollection of his previous, pathetic existence to remember fear. Pepe had felt fear every day, the fear of never getting a gf, the fear of running out of Mountain Dew. And now, to think, he was causing the man he lusted for-the man he loved-fear.  
Pepe stopped gyrating. Was this really it? What he wanted? His calling, his natural urge, screamed at him to open his deep, moist orb chasm and swallow Komaeda whole into his depths. Komaeda would be the first, the most holy being to ever be engulfed into his endless abyss. Music would play, symphonies woven from gold and dipped in the very fabric of spacetime itself. He would be bathed in endless pleasure, to finally have Komaeda inside of him. Yes, this had been his destiny from his very birth, conception, even. When the first atoms of the Universe came into shape, Pepe had already been there for eons. To think, he could end his wait, his suffering, right now. By engulfing this beautiful man, this man who had offered to give him his crotch.  
But it wouldn’t feel right. It would feel good, orgasmic, actually. His existence was supposed to lead up to that point. So why couldn’t he just engulf? Engulf and ascend, as he was meant to. It was the fear. It was the fear, the loathing, the pure display of terror on Komaeda’s face. What did Pepe even look like to him, right now? Surely not the man his crotch had sensed through the screen. What did it matter, then? What did it matter, why did he care about becoming the Supreme Orb. Komaeda would die, essentially. Anything Pepe could do as The Supreme Orb could never amount to Komaeda’s life.  
Would it be better to throw it away? Let go of the potential title, descend to Earth. Of course, Pepe could no longer return to his human form, but there was one way to be together with Komaeda, to be inside Komaeda, for as long as Komaeda wanted him. He could feel his form shifting, a small section of Eastern Europe being spat back onto the cold, hard surface of the Earth. Pepe once again had angles, dimension. He had curves, edges, batteries. He had a color, green. He had a shape as well, in fact. He was shaped like a giant XXL Shrek Dildo. Komaeda would have to make do with this. Komaeda’s crotch would be sated, yes. To be Komaeda’s XXL Shrek Dildo was the highest honor Pepe could ever have.

The End


End file.
